


Innocent

by starryuri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Another stress write, But please read it anywayhdjsj, So this... isnt very good, but im not, i should be asleep, this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryuri/pseuds/starryuri
Summary: Viktor witnessed Yuri in his most peaceful state, something he never expected to happen.





	Innocent

"Yuri!" Viktor shouted happily, slamming the door open. No response. 

"Huh? What's this?" He pondered to himself. "Usually Yuri would be yelling at me by now..."

Curiously, he wandered into the appartment, sneaking around looking for any sign of Yuri. There was none. 

Reaching the boy's bedroom door, the man hesitated for a second, before lightly taking the doorknob into his hand, quietly pulling it, and gently pushing the door open. 

The sight that greeted him is not something he had expected to see... Well, _ever_ , really. 

Yuri's hair messy on the pillow, spread around him like a halo. His mouth slightly open, soft breaths leaving him in sync with the slight rise and fall of his chest, and a small bit of drool sticking to his pink lips. He was half on his side and half on his back, his arms spread out and his knees curled up.

His cat, Potya, laid coiled in a ball, near him. Subconsciously, Yuri would move closer to his warmth.

 _Yuri..._ He looked so innocent. So _warm_. He looked like... The splitting image of an angel.

Viktor let out a small smile, backing out of the room slowly and closing the door silently. 

That was the most serene, the most beautiful, Viktor had ever seen him. He looked like the kid he was for once, and not someone with far too much of a weight on his shoulders for his age.

An extremely private moment. A moment where Yuri... _Was at peace_.

Viktor beamed.

_Wait until Yuuri hears about this!_


End file.
